tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Hotaru
Akane Hotaru 'is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator in the CCG. She was the leader of Hotaru Squad before her injuries caused her to be removed from any and all combat duty. She was offered the option for a honourable discharge, but instead chose to stay in the CCG. She has since been relegated to an advisor position. Appearance Akane has lavender hair of medium length, being a bit longer in the back and growing outwards. Her eyes are also blue, and notable features include a scar over the bridge of her nose and a mole near the left side of her mouth. After her fight with the No-Eyed Queen, she also has another scar running through her face. Her arms having also taken considerable damage, the doctors were forced to amputate them. Akane has a small frame and a flexible body. She wears a black vest and tie beneath her standard CCG Ghoul Investigator's uniform. Personality Akane is cheery, caring and empathic. She is playful and kind of mysterious, as she refuses to discuss some aspects of her personal life with her colleagues. She is compassionate, as proven when she shows concern for Kouta when he's in hospital after losing his arm. She is has shown that she really hates losing and is a sore loser. She shows immense hatred for those she's lost to (such as the No-Eyed King). Akane appears to also be undergoing a depressive episode after losing both of her arms. Powers and abilities Being a Special Class Investigator, Akane was a very capable combatant. She was capable of standing up to even the strongest of ghouls and has shown considerable skill. She's was all around good fighter that excels in speed and agility. However, after losing her arms to the No-Eyed Queen in the 12th Ward Branch Office attack, she has been rendered incapable of any form of combat whatsoever. General attributes *'High agility: Akane has shown to be highly agile, capable of avoiding various attacks of her opponents. *'High speed:' Akane is very fast for a human, allowing her to even keep up with ghouls to some extent. Weapons Quinque: *'Hachiman 1/2:' Hachiman 1/2 is an S-rated Rinkaku sword Quinque with an immensely sharp edge and extremely high durability. It can also extend into a whip-like form, allowing it to strike targets at mid-range. Finally, the Quinque itself can be vertically split into two, allowing for two thinner, but still just as long Quinques to be used instead. *'Glaze (destroyed):' Glaze was an SS-rated Ukaku Quinque that utilised electromagnetism in order to move around a total of six extremely sharp buzzsaw-like blades and shred straight through its targets. The Quinque could also unleash devastating lightning attacks. The Quinque was destroyed in a highly powerful sacrificial attack that overrode its safety protocols and hence released a lightning strike powerful enough to take down the No-Eyed Queen, but the overheating cost Akane both of her arms. Threads Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Hotaru Squad